Stories With My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: So for the last 4 and a half years, Hilda and the gang have been the most important friends i've ever had. Now I get to ask them questions what life was like for them and it shows that sometimes it's good to know the ones you love a little more than ever.
1. Intro

Stories With My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends

Intro

Ok so the reason I wanted to do this was because I felt like it was time to do something in honor of me and the gang's 5th anniversary.

I knew that since June was coming, I thought this would be the right story for this time.

Also it was because ever since I started watching StoryCorps videos, I knew that this was needed more than ever.

And I also knew who do it with: my spiritual therapy animal friends.

Since they're awesome storytellers, they were actually fine with this because they know I matter.

They also know that since Eli has been with us since the summer of 2015, he also had some stories from his time in the Animal Army.

Oh and i'll be asking the questions that I wanted to ask them after being friends with them for so long and boy i'm glad I got the chance to do this.

Let's just say this should be quite interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hilda Hippo

Hilda is the Omega of the gang because she's good hearted brave loyal kind gentle and always there for you and let's just say she proud to be who she's always been: herself.

She told me about what life was like for her earlier on.

"So Hilda what was life like back when you were with your old family?" I asked

"Well it wasn't so bad actually because of course since i'm a hippo, I fitted in with the others." Hilda said

'What were your parents were like?" I then asked

"They really cared about me. My mom knew that even though I had autism she would treat me with love and kindness and my dad sure he may be huge and scary but he made sure I was safe and sound and he would do whatever it takes to make sure I was safe and not in harm's way." she then said

"Wow it seems like they liked you a lot." I then said

"Yes they did my friend yes they did." she then said

"When the other males came, what happened?" I then asked

"Well honestly it was a bit scary because these other males were huge and they could pretty much kill anyone in their way. My father knew if I was in the way, I wouldn't make it at all. So he told me to start running when they get closer. When they did get closer, I wasted no time and I ran for it and I never looked back." she then said

"Was it sad that you lost your parents and also were you the only one who saw what happened to them?" I then asked

"Yes it was actually because it was the most horrifying moment of my life and I wished I could've done something about it. Oh and no I wasn't the only one there. Apparently the park rangers saw what happened and when they found me, they knew Muddymoo River is no longer safe for me so the transported me to the The Sanctuary For Animals With Autism and that's where i've been ever since." she then said

"Personally what it like in the sanctuary?" I then asked

"It wasn't so bad at all actually because I could run and not worry about anything at all." she then said

"So what is like having autism?" I then asked

"Well i'm used to it because sure it may be a part of me but i'm not ashamed to have it because not everyone is normal at all." she then said

"What do you personally think of the the others?" I then asked

"Honestly i'm so glad they came here because I thought I was going to be lonely forever and it's good to have friends that matter to you." she then said

"Well I just wanted to say thank you and the gang for being one of my many awesome friends." I then said

"Anytime buddy and thank you for being yourself." she then said

And so that's why Hilda is the Omega of the gang.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter Polar Bear

Peter is the alpha of the gang and he basically shares the same personality as the rest of the gang and does like to tell stories because he and the others are awesome storytellers.

"Peter what it was like being born in an ice cave?" I said

"Well it wasn't so bad because it was the same place where my brother and sister were born. I knew my parents cared about me and they would never ignore me." Peter said

"So were your bro and sis always picking on each other?" I then asked

"Of course I mean they couldn't help with and sometimes my mother would always interfere because she wished they could be like me." he then said

"Wow you know you remind of my sisters always arguing over stupid shit." I then said

"Well it seems like we have one thing in common: we both have siblings that would argue or pick on each other." he then said

"Did you actually help your mom dealing with them?" I then asked

"Why yes I did in fact my mother knew she needed help so decided to help and talk to them about what to do better. Of course at first they were arguing but then it was quiet. My parents knew I did the right thing indeed because they did behave themselves and not one argument came since then." He then said

"Ok so where you and the family going to back then?" I then said

"Well we were going to a polar bear gathering and my father was to give a speech about being a polar bear." he then said

"Personally coming from you, what was it like to lose them?" I then asked

"Well it sucked because I wished I could've been there for them and I wished I could see them again."

"Wow it must've been pretty hard back then huh?" I then asked

"Why yes it did and well that's life: you can't always predict what will happen next at all." he then said

"What was it like on the iceberg?" I then asked

'Well it sucked I mean I literally had no one and I honestly didn't know where I was going next." he then said

"How did you get to the sanctuary and met Hilda?" I then asked

"Once I was off on my iceberg, I decided to go into a forest to relax and what I didn't know back then was the forest that I was in was a part of the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism. Just then Hilda saw me and surprisingly she wasn't afraid of me instead she liked me so much that I became her new friend. Of course the staff was at first curious but when Hilda accepted me as her new friend, they knew I was perfect and for the first time since I sadly lost my family." he then said

"What do you think of being friends with the others?" I then asked

"They're not that bad I mean they really are the kind of friends anyone wished they could have."

"What it is like having autism?" I then asked

"It's really not all that bad because it's a part of me and i'm proud to have it. He then said

"Well Peter thanks for taking your time to talk about this." I then said

"My pleasure buddy and thanks for being the one friend that my family wished could see for themselves." he then said

And so that's why Peter is the alpha of the gang.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ralph Reindeer And Jack Black Angus Cow

Ralph and Jack are the one of the gang's most important members of the gang. Oh and they share the same personality as the others and they always there for the other.

"So guys where are you from?" I asked

"Well I come from the Canadian Wilderness." Ralph said

"I come from the Big Horn Mountains of Wyoming." Jack said

"How did you guys get separated from your families?" I then asked

"I got kicked out of the herd for refusing to fight another male reindeer." Ralph then said

"I well ran away and never looked or came back because I didn't want to become burger." Jack then said

"So how did you guys meet?" I then asked

"Well we were on separate paths and when we met each other for the first time, it was like God chose Jack for me." Ralph then said

"As for me well it's true because I also thought God chose Ralph and it we knew we would never each other's side form that point forward." Jack then said

"What was it like traveling together?" I then asked

"It wasn't so bad because I knew that since we were together the possibilities were endless for us." Ralph then said

"Same here because I wouldn't go anywhere else without Ralph." Jack then said

"How did you guys meet Hilda and Peter and came to the sanctuary?" I then said

"Well when we came to this forest, we thought it would be great to just chill and relax." Ralph then said

"Just then Hilda and Peter saw us and they would usually ignore us. Instead they accepted us as their new friends and from that point forward, we found not only new friends that matter but a new home just perfect for us." Jack then said

"What do you guys personally think about the others?" I then said

"Well we actually like them because they were always there for us and we would always be there for us." Ralph then said

"They are the most important friends we've ever had?" Jack then said

"Guys, what do personally think of having autism?" I then asked

"Ever since I was born with it, it well sure made me different but that was good because honestly I couldn't imagine what life would be like if I wasn't born with it." Ralph then said

"As for me well it's okay if i'm different because being normal just isn't what I am." Jack then said

"Well thank you guys for doing this and I hope you didn't mind the questions I asked you." I then said

"Anytime buddy and thanks for asking us the questions." Ralph then said

"Oh and Wyatt it's okay to ask questions and it's okay to be curious because the more questions you ask the more answers you'll get." Jack then said

And so that's why Ralph and Jack are one of the most important members of the gang.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tom Panther And Milo Hippo

Tom and Milo are also one of the most important members of the gang because like Ralph and Jack, they're pretty much inseparable.

"So guys what was life like when you had a family?" I asked

"Honestly it wasn't so bad at all since I lived in a village because I got used to it." Tom said

"For me since I lived next in a waterfall, life was I first thought was just fine indeed." Milo said

"When did you guys realize that the outside world was full of adventure?" I then asked

"It was clear to me that the time has come for me to step outside of the village and go explore what the jungle had to offer. Of course I did say goodbye to my loved ones but they wanted me to be brave." Tom then said

"For me personally my dad knew I was too kind and friendly to be the new leader so I left the family and went on a trip across Europe, the Middle East, and then to India to meet Tom." Milo then said

"Tom what it was like being with the Elephant Family?" I then asked

"Well it wasn't so bad actually because I got used to it and they treated me like a member of the family and they made sure I mattered." Tom then said

"How did you guys meet?" I then asked

"Well it all began when me and the family were enjoying the water when all of a sudden, they saw something very strange so I decided to investigate and it turns out it was Milo and he came for me." Tom then said

"It's true because apparently I was on a journey for him." Milo then said

"So Milo what was life like now that you were with Tom?" I then asked

"Well it was actually good because now that I found Tom, I had to somehow catch up with him and I did thankfully. It's just took some time." Milo then said

"When did you guys realize that you were ready to leave the Elephant Family?" I then asked

"When me and Milo were sleeping, the adults were talking about what to do next with us." Tom then said

"Of course they knew they meant to tell us earlier but they decided to wait until morning." Milo then said

"So when the next morning came, we knew the family needed to talk to us." Tom then said

"They told us that our time was over but they acknowledged they're grateful for having us being a part of the family." Milo then said

"They also wanted us to explore the outside world." Tom then said

"But we will never forget the time that we spent with them." Milo then said

"How did you guys come to the sanctuary?" I then asked

"Well after we left the herd, we looked for an airport and when we finally found it, we then snuck in the plane." Tom then said

"What we didn't know was that the plane was actually heading to the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism." Milo then said

"When you guys finally made it to the sanctuary, what was it like?" I then asked

"It was well quite the best moment we've ever been through together and that's good because Hilda Peter Ralph and Jack were the only friends that mattered to us." Tom then said

"It's true because for the first time since we left India, we finally found a home just right for us." Milo then said

"Guys what do you personally think of the others?" I then asked

"Honestly it's really good to have friends that matters to us." Tom then said

"Same here because we don't have to worry about any problems with them at all." Milo then said

"What do you personally think about having autism?" I then said

"Well it's not all that bad because I know that i'm not normal because that's fine with me and Milo because we matter no matter what." Tom then said

"What he said." Milo then said

"Well thanks guys for doing this." I then said

"Anytime Wyatt anytime." Tom then said

"And thanks for letting us do this." Milo then said

And so that's why Tom and Milo are important parts of the team.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy John And Michael Hippo

Wendy John and Michael are well respected in the gang because they use their imaginations to solve everyday problems and know how to tell good stories.

"So guys how did it all began for you?" I asked

"Well mom was pregnant with me so I came first." Wendy said

"And I came next." John said

"And finally I came." Michael said

"So what it was like growing up back then?" I then asked

"It wasn't so bad at all actually because our mom would tell us stories." Wendy then said

"Ranging from fairy tales to folktales they were the stories we would always remember." John then said

"Oh and they would help us with our imaginations." Michael then said

"Speaking of imagination what did you guys do when you learned that you could use your imaginations?" I then asked

"Well honestly it wasn't so bad because well we never really had any real friends at all but since it was just us, we would always use our imaginations to play around." Wendy then said

"We would also use our imaginations to solve problems too in a creative way." John then said

"Let's just say our imaginations has helped us a lot over the years." Michael then said

"What did your parents think of your guys' imaginations?" I then asked

"Well our mom knew that we were having a ball." Wendy then said

"Of course our dad was fine with that since he was glad we didn't mess up the nursery a whole lot." John then said

"Basically they cared about us and they knew our imaginations would take us somewhere." Michael then said

"What would inspire your guys' imaginations?" I then asked

"Well by watching either Tv shows movies or reading." Wendy then said

"Like for example our favorite story is Peter Pan and we would always play like the characters." John then said

"So in a way it was our version of always having fun." Michael then said

"When did you guys notice that your parents thought it was time to come to the sanctuary?" I then asked

"Well as the years came our parents knew the time was going to come when me and the boys would leave them." Wendy then said

"Of course sure it was a tough decision but they knew our time was going to come when we would leave." John then said

"They did acknowledge that sure it was a tough choice because they honestly didn't know what to do." Michael then said

"What was it like to pack up for your new home?" I then said

"Well it was hard at first but we knew they loved us so at least they knew we mattered to them and no we didn't get upset instead we accepted it." Wendy then said

"We packed up our stuff and yes even our toys and the stories our mother used to read to us." John then said

"Oh and we did say goodbye to them and we left. Sure it wasn't so easy at first but it was just time to move on." Michael then said

"How did you guys react when you got to see Hilda?" I then asked

"Well it was great because when we finally got to see her, we hugged her and she embraced us." Wendy then said

"She was glad we came because she knew we were right for the sanctuary." John then said

"Also she wanted us to always use our imaginations and she really liked our imaginations a lot so it was good of her to know that we matter to her." Michael then said

"What do you guys personally think about being friends with Hilda's friends?" I then asked

"Well it's good because we finally have friends that matter to us." Wendy then said

"They also appreciate our imaginations a lot because they like how we use them the right way." John then said

"Also they like us as storytellers because they like how we're able to tell good stories." Michael then said

"What life is like for guys having autism?" I then asked

"Well it's not so bad because it's what makes us who we are." Wendy then said

"It's shows that even though we have autism, it really doesn't make a difference in the end." John then said

"Basically we're fine with having autism as a part of us." Michael then said

"Well thanks guys for doing this." I then said

"Anytime Wyatt." Wendy then said

"And thanks for asking us these questions." John then said

"It just goes to show that the imagination to the greatest to have." Michael then said

And so that's why Wendy John and Michael matter to the gang.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rocky Rhino

Rocky is one of the strongest members of the gang and he's loyal brave kind gentle and if you need help, he'll always be there for you.

"So what it was like with your mother?" I asked

"Well it wasn't so bad actually because I knew she would be always proud of me." Rocky said

"Did it suck when you lost her?" I then asked

"Why yes it did because the Guerra soldiers who killed my father were after me and my mom and we ran as fast as we could but sadly she was killed by those bastards." Rocky then said

"So did you get your revenge?" I then asked

"I did and they didn't know how they would respond at all because they were pretty much overpowered by me." Rocky then said

"What happened after that?" I then asked

"Well I went near a nearby river and got a drink and it felt good to catch my breath. A few days later, I found an airport and decided to go on the plane and what I didn't know was that the plane was heading for the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism." Rocky then said

"How did the others get to know you?" I then asked

"Well once I was out of the plane and into the sanctuary, they threw me a surprise party and when I came, they then said "SURPRISE!" and it was the happiest day of my life." Rocky then said

"What do you personally think of the others?" I then asked

"I actually liked them a lot because they were the most important friends i've ever had." Rocky then said

"What do you personally think of having autism?" I then asked

"It's not all that bad because sure i'm different but that's fine because i'm not normal at all and that's okay." Rocky then said

"Thanks again Rocky for doing this." I then said

"Anytime my friend. Anytime." Rocky then said

And so that's why Rocky is important to the gang and me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Talk With Johnny And The 9 Male Red Billed Oxpeckers

Johnny Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Jimmy Kevin Stewart and Robin are the male red billed oxpeckers who are always with Hilda and the gang and are always making sure they don't get or have any trouble or problem.

"So Johnny what is like with Hilda?" I asked

"Well it's really not that bad because i'm used to her and being by her side all of these years has shown that I don't plan on leaving her and I would always be there for her." Johnny said

"Joe what it's like being with Peter?" I then asked

"It wasn't so bad because when I first met him, he was well at first a bit nervous but once he got used to me, i've been with him ever since." Joe then said

"So Dan and Cody what it like being with Ralph and Jack?" I then asked

"Honestly when we helped them meet for the first time, it was at first a bit nervous but as time came, they got a whole lot better and we knew they could never be separated ever." Dan then said

"It's true." Cody then said

"Cory and Chad, how is life like now that you helped Tom and Milo?" I then asked

"Well for me I got to help Tom when I first met him in India and it hasn't been so bad after all ever since. And no I don't regret being with Tom." Cory then said

"Same here because I helped Milo travel to India and it was quite a trip we went through indeed. Same here because Milo matters too." Chad then said

"So Jimmy Kevin and Stewart what it's like being with the Hippo children?"

"For me I just like being with Wendy and seeing her use her imagination the right way." Jimmy then said

"Same here for me and John." Kevin then said

"Oh and also same here for me and Michael." Stewart then said

"Robin what's it like being with Rocky?" I then asked

"Well it's actually not that bad because since i'm his oxpecker, I got to see him confront the men who killed his mother and it showed that he was truly awesome to be with." Robin then said

"So guys anyone have regrets on being with the gang?" I then asked

Of course none of them had any regrets at all.

"Well thank you guys for doing this." I then said

They then waved back at me and thanked me.

And that's why they matter to Hilda and the gang.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eli Elephant

Eli is known as the veteran of the Animal Army who lead his team to stop the Animal Terrorists after the horrible tragic events at the annual Animal World Fair.

"So Eli, what was it like being in the Animal Army?" I asked

"It wasn't so bad actually because I wanted to make a difference after what those bastards did at the Animal World Fair." Eli said

"What was it also like going through the towns affected by them?" I then asked

"It was actually sad because I knew if we didn't stop this, then I honestly didn't what the hell would've happened if it wasn't for me and my team." Eli then said

"Now what was the plan back then to stop them?" I then asked

"Well the plan was to find them and stop them once and for all." Eli then said

"So did the plan work?" I then asked

"Why yes it did because when me and the team finally found them, they were completely unprepared and didn't have any choice but they surrendered." Eli then said

"What was it like now that they finally surrendered?" I then said

"Well it's just a huge relief because when we finally caught them, I knew I did the right thing in joining the army and no I don't regret that day at all." Eli then said

"So I just wanted to know is what do you think of hanging out with the others?" I then asked

"It's really not that bad because at least I have friends that matter to me a lot." Eli then said

"What's it like having autism?" I then asked

"It's not all that bad because sure i'm not normal but that's okay because not everyone is born to be normal." Eli then said

"Well thanks Eli for doing this and thank you for your service." I then said

"Anytime Wyatt and it's my pleasure to be here with you and the gang." Eli then said

And so that's why Eli is important to the gang and me.


	10. In All

In All

Ok so there you go and i'm just glad I was able to work on this while I could.

To be honestly doing this just before me and the gang's 5th anniversary was the right thing I did indeed.

I knew that since my friends were right for this, it was on their part to do this and don't worry they're actually fine with this since they're used to me.

Now since this was inspired by watching StoryCorps stories, I knew doing this was needed after all.

So that does it for this and hopefully the future for us wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
